1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an evaporator having defrosting capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for evaporators have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an evaporator having defrosting capabilities.
Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an evaporator having defrosting capabilities that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an evaporator having defrosting capabilities that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an evaporator having defrosting capabilities that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an evaporator having defrosting capabilities for space-saving and hard-to-reach installations and for connecting to a condensing unit with a condensing coil and a compressor. The evaporator includes a center tube, a middle tube, and an outer tube. The center tube has a refrigerant inlet for supplying a refrigerant before being evaporated, and conducting the refrigerant in a first direction opposite to the refrigerant inlet of the center tube. The middle tube concentrically receives the center tube and defines a first passage therebetween for conducting a hot injected gas for performing a mild, but positive, defrost of the evaporator as the evaporator continues to operate. The outer tube has a length and an end opposite to the refrigerant inlet of the center tube and concentrically receives the middle tube and defines a second passage therebetween for conducting the refrigerant after evaporation in a second direction opposite to the first direction and along the length of the outer tube and thereby allowing for heat transfer along the length of the outer tube.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.